


Ils M'appellent Street Rat

by ShakespeareWar



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Lams - Freeform, New York City, Other, Peggy and Maria are dating, Poor, Post-War, Street Rats, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Trans Alex, War, What am I doing, bored, cuz why not, maybe a little Laf/Alex, request, s this is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareWar/pseuds/ShakespeareWar
Summary: Lafayette has had a hard time in New York since he got there. A crappy job as a bartender, A shitty apartment down town, and Now even a Radio less car. What will happen when he gets a chance to change not only his life but others as well? Will he take it or leave it?





	Ils M'appellent Street Rat

"No sir, Sorry" Laf sighed as he handed the money so some guy who looked like he hadn't changed his shirt in 30 years.

"Street Rat" The man mumbled. Lafayette growled and punched the car, putting a slight dent in the door. "Fuck" He hissed and looked at his hands, seeing bruises forming over already. He sighed seeing as Thomas would scold him again for getting anger at little things, But he didn't get it. Nobody ever did. Street Rat, His nickname from before. A name he wanted nothing to do with. His mother used to call him that when she was angry, Which was all the time. After His father and Mother divorced, He and Tommy were separated not to meet for 16 years, and Laf...He got the bad side of life. He was raised with a mother who went out and did things he didn't want to know, He was taught French instead of English, He had to beg for food and money..Then It hit him. He could steal. He was notorious for it, Hence the name "Street Rat" was given to him.  

He looked up and saw grey skies forming over head, "You have to be kidding" He mumbled. He took out some bandage wrap from his bag and wrapped it around his bruised knuckles. He got in the car and looked around, It was a good car except one thing. The fucking radio was out. It looked ripped out. He sighed and hit his head on the steering wheel. He pull the keys in, driving home hoping it wouldn't rain before he got there. He walked into the slightly messy apartment and kicked Thomas' jacket out of the way to get to the kitchen. Thomas wouldn't be home for another hour or so since he was out with James. He grabbed a pillow and yelled into it about how he hated his fucking life. The only good thing about it was Thomas and sometimes Thomas was cruel as well. He remembered clearly how he used to tease this kid at his college about Just being him.

_-Flash Back-_

_It was early in the morning and Laf  saw some kids talking, Thomas laughed and walked over before Laf could tell him not to. "Oh hey look everyone, It's the girl that wants to be a boy" He yelled and pointed to a man wearing glasses with his hair down and a hoodie promoting LGBT Pride. Laf got pissed off just by hearing him say such a thing since Thomas himself was apart of the community. Laf marched over, pissed off at his twin. The guy was holding a binder close to his chest and looked like he was about to blow at any second. Laf punched Thomas, which led to Thomas on the ground holding his cheek in pain. "Sorry about that, He is a dick sometimes. I'm Marquis...Lafayette" He stared into the boy's eyes, which were a hazel green color. "It's okay, and I know he is. He has hated me since middle school. I'm Alex...ander, Alexander Hamilton" He looked a bit confused by the name himself but laughed it off. "So..Youre an FTM?" He asked trying not to be awkward. "Yeah...Came out around 8th grade and have been Alex ever since" He shrugged. "Nice. Well I came out around 7th grade about being into dudes, Maybe will meet again sometime Alex." Laf smiled and picked up Thomas, carrying him to his next class_

_-flash back-_

 

"I wonder what that kid is doing" He came up for air and sighed. He looked at the small old TV which was saying something about Veterians. "Wish I could do something like that" He mumbled holding the pillow like a girl on her period. Laf looked at his Phone then at the tv. He gave a mischievous smile and picked it up, "Army here I come"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What inspired me to write this actually was a Mashup of "Car radio" and "Guns and ships", The link https://youtu.be/v9jbwwmdBe4  
> Classy Whale actually told me to write this so thank Him/her/Them. They are a duo.   
> If you read this Classy tell me, I would much appreciate it!  
> Also really sorry It is super sort, I am trying to get a bunch of stuff done and I just had to post something on this. yep.


End file.
